Devious: Goddess Of Deception
by WatchTheSkyBleed
Summary: Darkness; it is inside us all. All we need is the right push and we become the things of nightmares. Is a bond strong enough to save her from self destruction? Or will she fall prey to deception?
1. The Underworld

The Underworld; not a place that most of the living would want to be condemed to. No sun inhabits the everlasting darkness, the only mere sources of light being the two crescent moons. A vast Palace is the most prominent sight, and it is surrounded by the Black Forrest. The Black Forrest is not living; the brittle barky trees and weeds that thrive there only exist because of Hades, who manipulates his source of magic to create the illusion of life. Within the Palace walls reside the permanent residents of the Underworld. Hades has amassed his own varied amount of personal servants, soldiers, guards and of course entertainers, residing in their assigned chambers. Candles are the main light source, and great fireplaces are scattered throughout many of the rooms. Many of the residents are of the Undead, meaning they do not require substanance. The few that do require it, food is summoned by magic daily into the pantrys, and water and wine also. Deep underneath the Palace rests the Amaranthine Dungeon. This is where Hades sealed away the Titans, casting powerful magic so that they are unable to escape. When the Palace is still, the monstorous roars of anger can be heard. A lengthy smooth flowing river encases the Underworld, but it is no ordinary source of water. The river projects the illusion of cleaness and purity, its clear blue water dancing in the moonlight. However, it is known as the river of 'pain', as any being who enters it is overwhelmed by agonozing pain, only ceasing when they leave it.

The only sense of joy found in the Underworld is the arrival of Calyepian, the son of Hades and Persephone. His destiny it seems has already been decided for him by a higher power, but no one knows whether he will choose too fulfil it, no matter the cost to his soul.

The Underworld is not a place for the warm of heart.


	2. Chapter 1- The Arrival Of Devious

Calyepian turns his attention away from his toys, looking towards his bedroom door as his parents enter, smiling down at him. He stays sitting on the floor, gazing up at them both curiously. His father, Hades, kneels down next too him, while his mother, Persephone, stays standing, a hand on her stomach. Hades strokes an affectionate hand through his son's hair.

"My son, I and your mother have some news to tell you."

Calyepian frowns at his father. Hades gestures for Persephone to come closer to them, and he reaches a hand up and places it protectively on her stomach, over her own hand.

"Calyepian, you are going to have a younger sibling," Persephone smiles down warmly at him.

Calyepian looks surprised, then a wide grin breaks out on his face.

"I will finally have someone to share my toys with!"

Hades ruffles Calyepian's hair and then stands, and he and Persephone leave their soon to mull the news over, smiling happily as the last sound they hear before they close the door is Calyepian's joyous laughter.

* * *

Calyepian grows more and more exicted as the months pass by, waiting for the arrival of his sibling. Although he is only young, he can not help but also be fearful. He fears that he may accidently hurt them, if he became angry or upset. Calyepian fears his more animalistic side may once again claw itself to the surface, just as it did three years ago.

* * *

Calyepian sits on his bed, colouring in one of his drawings, when his door is flung open and in bounces his friend Fepin, jumping straight onto the bed and snatching Calyepian's drawing from him.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Fepin grins as he holds the drawing out of Calyepian's reach, racking his eyes over it critically.

"This is stupid, draw it again."

Fepin rips the picture in half, letting the pieces drift onto the floor. Calyepian watches, his eyes welling up. He had spent hours doing that picture, wanting to give it to his mother to show how much he loved her. Fepin looks at Calyepian, seemingly unfazed at what he had just done. Calyepian leans back, his gaze dropping to his hands that are now in his lap. They are shaking, and he can feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears. His front teeth begin too ache slightly, getting more painful by each second that passes. He groans and rubs his cheek.

"Want too go and play outside? Its boring in here."

Fepin makes too jump back off the bed, but is startled when he is grabbed firmly by his shoulders. A low growl escapes from Calyepian's lips, and Fepin lets out an almost inaudiable whimper. Before anything can be said, Calyepian launches himself forward, and sinks his teeth into Fepin's neck. Fepin screams and tries to squirm out of Calyepian's grasp, but it only makes Calyepian grasp onto him tighter. Calyepian tastes the sickly metallic liquid that spills into his mouth, but he still does not release Fepin.

After a few moments of struggling, Fepin ceases, and his eyes droop closed, Calyepian feeling his body go limp against him. Calyepian lets go, blood trickling down his chin. Fepin falls back onto the bed, his face now unnervingly pale. It takes a few moments for Calyepian to realize what he has done, until his heartbeat calms and the shaking ceases. He gasps, wiping blood from his mouth, shuffling further up the bed and away from Fepin.

"OH GOD!"

Calyepian turns his head to the door, seeing his mother rushing over to the bed, lifting Fepin into her arms. His father is not long behind, rushing over too Calyepian, grasping his shoulder.

"Son what happened?"

Calyepian shakes his head, feeling like he is in a daze. Persephone racks her eyes over Fepin, until she finds the two teeth marks in his neck. One of the inhabitants of the castle now comes rushing in, taking Fepin quickly out of the room, leaving the small family confused and frightened. Calyepian feels tears slip down his cheeks, followed by a sick feeling in his stomach. What had he done?

"Son, you need to tell us what happened."

Hades's words are more urgent now. Calyepian gulps and sobs.

"I got upset, and then I-I do not know, I just lost control and bit him. Is he going to be alright?"

Hades glances at Persephone, who shakes her head sadly at him.

"I do not think so son. He could not fight against a poison such as that."

Calyepian's breath catches in his throat.

"P-poison?" Persephone wanders over too the bed, sitting down on it near Calyepian.

"Calyepian, we did not wish to tell you until you were old enough too understand. We are not sure of how it happened, but you have an animalistic side. You have sharper teeth that descend and can inject a fatal poison into the blood of another being, killing them within moments. It tends too come to the surface when you are greatly troubled with emotion."

Calyepian whimpers.

"This has happened before?" Persephone reaches forward and pushes a strand of blonde hair from his face.

"You were only a baby. You did not have the ability too hurt anyone."

Persephone and Hades exchange a meaningful glance. Calyepian sobs louder and buries his face in his hands, wishing the world would swallow him whole.

* * *

Since then, his father has spent great amounts of time helping him to control his animalistic side. Calyepian's only hope is that he never hurts another again.

Calyepian waits outside of his parents chambers excitedly. Hades quietly opens the door and gestures for Calyepian to quietly come in. As quietly as he can, Calyepian enters the room, hearing his father close the door behind him. He tentaviely walks over to the bed, his eyes widening slightly in wonder. His mother is sitting up in bed, her back resting against soft pillows, a little bundle in her arms. Calyepian can hear small noises coming from the bundle, and wanders over right to the side of the bed. His mother looks at him and smiles, and pats the side of the bed for him to sit on. Calyepian carefully does so, and he leans over, staring down at the bundle.

"This is your younger sister, Calyepian. Her name is Devious."

Calyepian hesitantly holds out his finger, attempting to touch Devious, but before he can a tiny hand grabs his finger gently. Persephone grins widely, looking at the interaction between her son and her daughter, as any mother would. Calyepian chuckles, letting Devious keep hold of his finger for as long as the baby wants. Hades stands near the bed, watching his family with great pride and joy. His only hope is that they stay like this for eternity.


	3. Chapter 2- Devious's manipulations begin

As time progresses, Calyepian hardly leaves his sisters side. He helps his mother care for her, and is the only one who can make her giggle and gurgle happily, using funny faces and voices. When Devious is old enough, he insists on her cot being in his room, so he can protect her while she sleeps. Calyepian shares his toys with her, showing her how to use them, and he also helps to teach her how to talk and walk. Hades and Persephone are overjoyed that their children  
seem to be inseparable. Calyepian also carries his sister all around the palace, showing her off to everyone as if she is his most prized possession.

* * *

Devious reaches late childhood, while Calyepian is now on the verge of adulthood. Devious is learning slowly to use her own powers, but she decides to keep most of them a secret, doubting Calyepian would approve of some of them. She first discovered she could mainpulate beings using only her mind when on a particular day one of the servants refused to give her what she wanted, protesting that her father ordered him not to give it to Devious until she had finished her studies. At first she did not even realise what she was doing, she merely felt a tinge of frustration and then an ebb of power leave her body. Looking up at the servant, his eyes flashed red, barely registerable if you were not concentrating, and then they were normal again. The servant immediately allowed Devious what she wanted, seemingly no longer caring about what her father had ordered.

She was fascinated by this ability, and decided she would use it more often, in order to master it properly. So that is exactly what she now starts to do. She wanders around the Palace, finding servants busily attending to their duties, and ordering them to do different things. At first she finds it difficult, projecting her power onto another being, invading their mind, but eventually she improves to the point where she is able to do it from afar, as long as the subject is in her line of sight. But it is not long before Calyepian discovers what Devious is doing. He catches her while she is attempting to use it on his close friend and sorceress, Misandrea. Calyepian intervines and grabs Devious by the arm, dragging her to a quiet corridor with no one else around to overhear.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Devious shrugs nervously, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I was not doing anything."

Calyepian sighs loudly, releasing his tight grip on Devious's arm.

"Why are you lying to me? I have never lied to you. Tell me the truth."

Devious swallows thickly, still avoiding eye contact.

"I was merely testing a new...ability I have acquired."

Calyepian frowns deeply, until realization hits him.

"Mind control?"

"I suppose you could refer to it as that."

Calyepian grasps Devious by her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"This ends here and now Devious. That kind of ability is dangerous and can lead to others becoming hurt, or worse."

"But-"

"I mean it. If I witness you using it again, I will have no choice but to inform father."

Devious nods, defeated, and Calyepian lets go of her, then walks away. Devious watches him until he is out of sight, then leans against the wall. She hesitantly forces the ability to the back of her mind, forcing herself to think she had never even discovered it.

Unfortunately, with dark power, also comes its deadly addiction. Devious soon finds herself falling back into it, although this time is much more careful, ensuring Calyepian does not surprise her again. However, she soon begins to realise, why should she have to do everything Calyepian wants? He is not the master of her. But she knows she cannot risk him telling her father either. She soon thinks of an effective way to fix this. Almost every night, she enters Calyepian's chambers, making sure he is asleep, then delves into his mind, much further then she has ever tried on any other. She plants into his mind that even if he witness's Devious using her powers, from now on it will not register completely in his mind, so it will be as if he had never seen it. Devious knows that she will constantly have to keep re-enforcing it into his mind, until eventually it will settle there.

After doing this for a few months, Devious decides to test it out. She waits until Calyepian is in the libary, finishing off the last of his studies before he reaches adulthood. He is sitting with his best friend, Lartinis, who is leaning back in his seat, hands folded behind his head lazily. Devious has always disliked him. She finds him arrogant, lazy, and unintelligent. The perfect being to test on really. Wandering over to them, Calyepian immediately looks up from his studies and smiles at her warmly.

"De, how nice to see you, a little early for you to be here though isn't it?"

Devious lets a fake smile cross her lips.

"Yes, but I wanted to spend some time with you."

Calyepian's smile gets a little wider and he closes his studies, gesturing for Devious to sit down. Lartinis groans loudly and sits up in his seat, running a gloved hand threw his white hair.

"Seriously Cal this is boring, can we not just go and drink away the boredom."

Calyepian gives Lartinis a glare, while Devious senses her opportunity. Leaning in towards Lartinis, Devious smirks slightly, while Calyepian watches, a frown on his face.

"Lartinis, I think you should finish your studies first. And also, I think you should be a lot more enthusiastic about it."

A familiar flash of red and Lartinis is opening his studies, grinning toothily, a wave of excitement emanating from him. Devious turns her attention on Calyepian. Calyepian is watching Lartinis, a smile playing on his face. He pats his friend on the shoulder.

"Glad to see you finally being serious, friend."

Devious feels pride swell in her chest, all her doubts of being able to succeed thrown out of the window.

* * *

Devious continues to hone her powers as the years pass by, using them to get whatever she wants, whenever she wants, now not having to worry about Calyepian. She also discovers more of her powers, such as being able to duplicate physical copies of herself, which comes in very handy. However, the longer she continues to use dark magic, the more it begins to change her. Emotions such as love become weaker, buried deeper into her soul, whereas emotions such as jealousy and hatred grow stronger, clawing their way to the surface.

As Devious becomes an adult, and reaches her physical ageing peak, she and Calyepian are both sent for by their father, needing them on an urgent matter. They both enter the throne room, glancing at each other until they reach the bottom of the throne, both kneeling and bowing their heads, before standing and awaiting for their father to speak. Their mother stands by their fathers side. Hades clears his throat.

"My children, I am glad you are both well and seem happy."

Devious and Calyepian nod in agreement.

"As you know, you are both now adults, Devious just having reached the end of her physical ageing. So I feel it is the right time now to share with you who will be ruling the Underworld should something happen to me."

Hades glances at his queen, who nods her head.

"Calyepian will be first in line, and Devious will be second, unless Calyepian has heirs and in that case the heirs will be next in line."

Hades silences, waiting for his children's reactions. Calyepian is thrilled, but glancing at his sister, he does not show it as much as he would like to. Devious's expression is emotionless, but on the inside, her blood is boiling. Of course in a way she had expected this, since Calyepian is Hade's only son, and also knowing inside Calyepian is favoured more than her. Now it was as good as proved in her eyes. Clenching her fists, she pushes her rage and jealousy down for now, knowing that losing her patience here will not get her what she desires. So, instead of exploding, she merely smiles and touches her brother's shoulder. Calyepian searchs her eyes, but not being able to see through her deception, he accepts that she is happy for him, and not as angry as he had been expecting. Hades watches the exchange, sensing that Devious is not as calm as she portrays herself to be. However, he does not think that she will do anything to her brother, so he does not say anything about it.


	4. Chapter 3- Devising A Plan

Devious closes the door to her chambers, pausing in the middle of the room, her chest rising and falling dangerously fast. Her head is beginning to ache from to many emotions and thoughts building up at once. She clenches her fists, now shaking a little. She knows she has to calm herself down and figure out a way to control her emotions, otherwise she will lose control of herself completely. She begins by calming down her breathing, taking slow deep breaths.

When she has calmed down slightly, she is strong enough to gather her emotions together in her mind and lock them away as securely as she can, in the deepest and darkest part. She knows that this is not a permanent solution, and that her emotions will start to seep out again eventually, but she hopes by then she will have found a permanent solution. She realizes that she has now made herself void of emotion, not just the ones that had been threatening to overwhelm her. It is...different. She realises that she feels a sense of emptiness, but pushes that easily to the side. Now that she has no emotions, it makes her free to do whatever she wants, guilt unable to creep up on her when she least expects it. She smiles deviously to herself, preparing to set her newly thought of plans into motion.

* * *

Devious waits patiently until everyone in the palace is seemingly at rest. She duplicates a copy of herself, making it get into her bed, seemingly asleep. She will be able to make it interact with anyone if needed, but she doubts she will have to be away for that long. She quietly creeps through the palace, keeping alert in case she is detected. She makes it out onto the grounds, and wanders into the dark forest.

It does not take long for her to find the place she is searching for, simply because she has it imprinted into her mind in case she ever needed use of it. It is a branch covered hole, settled underneath one of the black brittle leafless trees. Devious walks until she is right in front of it, then kneels down, placing her hand on one of the branches. Her memory instantly comes flooding back, of when she first discovered this place, a hole that when used correctly granted access in and out of the Underworld itself, to wherever the user desires.

* * *

"Cal wait for me!"

Devious yells after her brother. Calyepian laughs playfully, yet carries on charging threw the blackened forest. Devious races after him as best she can, battling her way through low hanging branches. Calyepian glances back at his sister, a grin on his face, not sensing the tree in front of him, and smashes straight into it. He hits the ground with a thud, a small groan escaping his lips. He puts a hand to his lip, and it comes back with a trickle of blood glistening on it. Devious catches up and runs over to kneel at Calyepian's side. Her eyes widen as she sees the blood running across his lips, and she involuntarily lets out a frightened whimper. Calyepian senses her distress and wipes his sleeve across his mouth, wincing a little. He sits up and touches Devious's cheek reassuringly. Devious watches as the small cut on his lip starts to heal, until it disappears altogether. Calyepian grins widely at Devious.

"See? All better now."

Devious nods and they both stand up, Calyepian brushing dirt off himself. Devious eyes rove over the tree, and then down to the hole underneath it. The hole is surrounded by over locking brittle branches. Calyepian is not as inquisitive as Devious, hardly paying any attention to the tree.

"Come on De lets get back before father comes searching for us."

Calyepian makes to leave, but Devious stays still, staring intently beneath the tree. Calyepian sighs and follows her gaze, finding the hole underneath.

"Surely you have seen a hole before?"

Devious shakes her head slowly.

"This is no ordinary hole."

Devious cautiously places a hand on one of the branches, pushing it through forcefully. Letting out a startled gasp, she yanks herself free from the branches and nearly falls onto the ground, catching her balance at the last moment. Calyepian glances from the hole to Devious, confusion on his face.

"What just happened?"

Devious rubs her arm, the force of the electricity still stinging.

"I do not know, I put my arm in and it felt like my arm was becoming numb, and then a forceful jolt of electricity tried to drag all of me in."

The stinging in her arm subsides, and she lets it drop back to her side. Calyepian studies the hole for a few moments, then takes Devious by the arm, leading her back to the palace. Devious glances back at the tree, curiosity ebbing away at her. Calyepian keeps his gaze straight ahead as he leads them both out of the forest.

"Cal, what about the-"

"We forget about it. Do not mention it to father."

"But-"

Calyepian stops and makes Devious look him in the eyes.

"Please, you have to give me your word you will not tell father, just please trust me on this."

Devious hardly even hesitates.

"I give you my word Cal."

* * *

She shrugs off the unwanted memory and carries on with what she was doing. She concentrates hard on her destination and pushes her arm through the mass of branches. She feels her arm start to go numb, then the sharp sting of electricity. But this time, she does not pull away, just focuses on where she desires to go. The stinging starts too pulse through her entire body, until she goes numb all over, and everything fades into black.


	5. Chapter 4- Iadon

Devious's eyes snap open. She is lying flat on her back, her muscles beginning to ache. The atmosphere is thick, thick with the stench of blood and rage. Devious drags herself to her feet, drinking in her surroundings. Everywhere she sees red, like the realm is painted in blood. Devious feels something nudge against her foot, which she soon discovers to be a skull. She raises an eyebrow, and then kicks it out of her path. She begins to walk, her eyes scanning everywhere for what she travelled here for. She can hear hissing circling her, but she cannot see a single life form.

She walks until she senses something in the atmosphere shift. Pausing, she takes the time to establish what she is sensing. Emotion, strong emotion at that. She immediately follows the sensation.

She does not have to walk long until she comes across the being emanating the emotion. Devious curiously looks him up and down, taking in his appearance.

He is quite tall, and his build is lean but muscular. Dark brown hair frames his face, flowing down to his shoulders. His eyes lock on Devious's, and she sees that they are identical to that of a serpent. His armour is deep blue with splays of green. Majestic Wings spread out from behind him, black in colour, shining seductively like pure silk. A low growl sounds from his lips, his eyes narrowing slightly, locked on Devious.

"Who the hell are you?"

His voice is deep and gravely, also coming out hoarse, which Devious guesses is because there is no one around to engage in conversation with.

"Devious, Goddess of Deception, also future Queen of the Underworld."

Devious smirks as she watches the man's eyes widen, before he regains his composure.

"The Underworld? As in the Underworld ruled by Hades?"

Devious clenches her jaw at the mention of her father, but nods.

"For the moment, yes."

The man does not say anything, seemingly waiting for Devious to elaborate, but she stays silent. After a few moments, the man clears his throat, feeling awkward.

"Don't you want to know who I am?"

Devious lets out a small chuckle.

"Oh, I already know who you are, Iadon. Or is it Sam?"

At the mention of his human name, Iadon lets out another growl, louder this time, and Devious notices his teeth are much sharper than the humans she has seen depicted in her books.

"If you call me Sam, I will rip out your throat."

Devious rolls her eyes.

"Fine, there is no need to become angry. I was merely asking."

Iadon seems to calm down a little, but still glares at her.

"So how do you know who I am?"

Devious shrugs carelessly.

"You are in one of the books I own. You are quite the legend."

Iadon snorts and waves his hand in dismissal.

"A legend? I'm more like a cursed fool."

Devious tilts her head slightly, confusion on her features.

"You see what your father gave you as a curse? How could you think that?"

A flicker of anger flashes in Iadon's eyes.

"How could I not? I was righteous, I was good, content. Then it was all ripped away from me, and I was twisted into this monster who thirsts for blood and flesh too sink its claws into. I should have died a long time ago."

Iadon lowers his gaze, ashamed of sharing so much to someone he barely knows.

"Your human side makes you weaker," Devious states rather than asks, and Iadon shrugs in response.

"Are you going too get to why you're here now?"

"I need...assistance. It is a very delicate matter really."

Iadon brings his gaze back up to Devious.

"With what?"

"I wish too overthrow my father, and rule in his place."

Iadon begins laughing harshly.

"Are you serious? Overthrow Hades?"

Devious raises an eyebrow.

"Why would I not be serious? You speak of my father as if he is indestructible."

Iadon stops laughing.

"He isn't?"

Now it is Devious's turn to laugh.

"Of course not, nothing in existence is indestructible. Everything has it Achilles heel, if you will."

"What is Hades's?"

Devious wags a finger at him.

"That is of none of your concern. All I wish to know is if you will assist me."

"Why? What are you gunna offer me? A way out of here? I don't want to leave, theres nothing for me to live for."

"Not even for your son?"

Iadon tenses instantly, perplexion etched across his face.

"What?"

Devious grins toothily, enjoying catching him off guard.

"You have been trapped in here for the last 175 years, no communication with anything outside of here, it is not surprising you do not know the rest of your story."

"What are you talking about!"

Frustration is pouring out from Iadon.

"Rulisa, your lover, bore your son. She named him Malinian, but she realized if he was found, he would be killed. So she managed to keep him hidden away for most of his life, until he could care for himself, and then she let him go."

Iadon stares, not saying anything for a long time.

"I...I don't believe this."

"I can see you are starting to become emotionally distracted, so let us get back to business. You assist me, I will assist you in finding your son. I believe that is a fair deal."

Iadon manages to reign his emotions in and focuses on Devious's offer.

"Hold on, you're the Goddess of Deception. How am I gunna trust you'll keep to your part of the deal?"

"I am willing to give you my word, that if you assist me and we triumph, I will reunite you with your son. My word is bond, meaning that if I break it, it will be agonizing for me, to say the least."

Iadon contemplates this, and eventually makes up his mind.

"Okay, I'll accept your word. But if you're lying, you better be willing to watch your back for the rest of eternity."

Devious wants to laugh out loud at the meaningless threat, but decides to wait for another time.

"Then you have my word. I need you to return to your home and gather an army, and meet me at the gates of the Underworld."

Devious takes out a small marble, throwing it to Iadon, who reflexively catches it.

"When that turns red, be there. Now, time to leave."

Before Iadon can argue, not knowing if he will even be able to gather an army without his father discovering him, Devious grabs him by the wrist and slips a golden band onto it.

"What is that?"

"A realm jumper. It allows certain beings to travel between realms easily and secretly by opening portals. It only works a certain number of times, so use it wisely."

Iadon frowns down at it.

"Then why didn't you use it and gather your own army?"

"As I said, only certain beings can use it. I am not able to."

"Why not?"

Devious lets out an exasperated sigh.

"That is also none of your concern. Remember what I said, I will be waiting."

And with that Devious walks away, leaving Iadon figuring out how to use the jumper. She finds her way back to the portal she came in and swiftly returns back to the Underworld. Just as she predicted, no one is aware that she has been gone, her copy still sleeping. She flicks her hand and the copy disappears. After some rest, she will set the second part of her plan into motion.


	6. Chapter 5- Betrayl

After some rest, Devious wakes, and instantly makes her way to Calyepian's chambers. She knows that in order for this to work, Calyepian will have to be kept out of the way and out of sight. She enters his chambers quietly, closing the door behind her. Calyepian is still asleep, his breathing the only noise in the room. Silently, Devious walks over to his bed, perching down next to him. She leans down close to his ear.

"You will not wake until I instruct you to do so. Meanwhile, you will dream of killing father, and when you wake, you will believe it to be a memory, not simply a dream."

Calyepian's eyes snap open, flash red, then close again, and he resumes his slow breathing. Devious grins and gets up from the bed, and flicks her hand, pulsing magic into the room. Anyone who comes near Calyepian's chambers will instantly avoid it, not even registering why they are doing it. Then she transforms herself into an almost exact replica of Calyepian, the only difference being that Devious still keeps her own mind. She grabs a sword that Calyepian was using earlier to practice sword fighting, and exits his chambers.

Glancing around, the palace still seems quite. She twirls the sword in her hand and then heads directly for her parent's chambers. The door silently opens, and Devious enters. Her parents are still resting, her mothers arm draped across her fathers chest contently. She edges closer to the bed, and gently presses the tip of the sword against her fathers throat. Adding more pressure, she drags the blade across his throat, intentionally not cutting deep enough to behead him, but deep enough to draw a vast amount of blood. Hades wakes up with a shout, Persephone jumping off of him with a small scream. Hades grabs at his throat, then his eyes flicker up to Devious, who he sees as Calyepian, holding a sword to his throat. Shock travels across his features.

"Son?"

Devious widens her eyes slightly, then withdraws the sword, running from the room. She quickly makes it back to Calyepian's chambers, slamming the door shut. She quickly transforms herself back and wakes Calyepian. She removes the magic from the room and grasps Calyepian by the arms roughly, shaking him.

"Brother you need to get out of here right now!"

Confusion is all over Calyepian's face.

"What is going on?"

Devious feigns distress, clutching him harder.

"I do not know why you tried to murder our father, but I do not care, you are my brother and I will always love you. Now please run before it is too late!"

His mouth drops open.

"Kill father? I would not do such a-"

He pauses as memories flood his mind, memories that Devious previously implanted. He swallows hard, panic gripping him.

"I tried to kill father. I wanted to."

It is a statement not a question, and his eyes find the sword, slightly smeared with blood, discarded on the ground near the bed. Before either can say anymore, the door bursts open, and four guards rush in, two seizing Devious and the other two Calyepian. Calyepian does not struggle, but Devious pretends to, knowing she could easily dispose of the guards if she wished. Their father enters, his throat now healed, but still stained red. Devious lets a tear fall, staring at her father.

"Father please, do not harm him!"

Hades does not even glance at Devious, his attention fully on Calyepian, who is not even meeting his father's eyes.

"Calyepian, why have you done this."

Calyepian finally looks up, his eyes filled with sadness, meeting Hades's.

"Because I wanted you dead, father."

Hades shakes his head sadly.

"Then you leave me no choice. I will not take your life, but I will sentence you to the Amaranthine Dungeon, until I see fit to release you."

Hades gestures too the guards, and they drag Calyepian away, while Devious struggles harder, more tears cascading down her face. Hades rubs his throat, turning his gaze on Devious.

"You are never to speak of this, do you understand?"

"Father-"

"Do you understand?"

Hades's tone is harsh, but his gaze is more gentle. Devious bows her head seemingly in defeat.

"I understand."

The two guards release her and leave, soon followed by Hades, leaving Devious alone. Devious praises herself internally, letting a small malicious smile curve her lips.

* * *

Calyepian does not even bother to struggle, he just allows the guards to drag him to Amaranthine and dump him in a cell, located in the deepest darkest part of the dungeon. He leans against one of the walls, then slowly slides down the wall. The cell is chilly, the cold nipping at him even through his clothes. It is dark, and the atmosphere feels heavy, a dank and musty smell emmanating throughout the cell. Calyepian feels physically, but his emotions are currently dead. He cannot understand what he believes to be his own actions. His mind is telling him that he did intend to kill his father, simply because he wanted to. His heart on the otherhand, is not convinced he is capable of doing something so dispicable. He has never believed himself to be a monster, one who would kill simply because they desired too take anothers life, especially his own blood. But how could he argue with his own mind? Sighing, Calyepian brings his knees up and burys his head shamefully, no longer caring if he ever sees outside of the cell again.


	7. Chapter 6- The Battle Begins

Devious decides to wait a while before she summons Iadon and his army. She knows that her father will be more alert, but also knows that she cannot wait forever. She ensures her father and mother are occupied, then makes her way out of the palace.

Someone unexpectedly grasps her arm, and pushes her roughly against the nearest wall. Devious growls, ripping her arm out of the unwelcome grasp.

"What do you think you are doing _witch_?"

Misandrea grimaces at the term 'witch', but does not back away from Devious.

"You think you're really clever don't you?"

Devious shrugs.

"I am rather intelligent, yes."

Misandrea is tempted to slap her, but resists.

"You're such a smartass. But I'm not fooled, okay? I know Cal and I know that he wouldn't do something like try to kill his own father."

Devious taps a finger on her chin, biting her lip.

"Yes, it does seem quite out of character I admit. However, ask my brother yourself if you are in doubt, he will tell you the truth."

Misandrea snaps and attempts to slap Devious in the face, but Devious grabs her wrist, bone breakingly tight, slowly adding more and more pressure. Misandrea grits her teeth, grasping at Devious's hand, but does not gain any leverage. Devious leans in dangerously close, so that Misandrea is close enough to feel her breathe on  
her face.

"You should learn your place little witch. I am more powerful than you will ever be, and I can easily turn that pretty little face of yours into something from your darkest nightmares. Use that miniscule mind of yours and _leave_ the matter be."

Devious releases Misandrea's wrist, and Misandrea quickly pulls it away, rubbing it tenderly. Devious watches her, obviously waiting for a reaction. Misandrea glares at her, and without another word walks away.

* * *

Devious continues as if nothing happened, exiting the palace and entering the dark forest, this time not going in  
the direction of the portal, but towards the Acheron river, pausing at the edge. This river is the river of pain. Any being who enters the river will be over come by agonizing pain, until they leave it. Devious knows she has to go in the river in order to get to the gates of the underworld.

Devious selects a large section of the river in her mind, knowing she will also be bringing an army back with her. Concentrating, she places a hand reluctantly into the water, immediately feeling agonizing pain. Ignoring it the best she can, she uses her mind to ebb magic into the water, spreading it out across the section in her mind, willing it  
to stay until she willed it otherwise. She knows she is successful when the pain vanishes, leaving the section of the water just that, ordinary water. Devious lowers herself into the water, and with no pain, she makes her way to the other side, the water reaching just past her waist. Reaching the other side, she climbs out of the  
water, using more of her magic to dry herself off, knowing she will have to repeat the process on her way back.

Reaching the gate too the Underworld, she finds Cerberus, the three headed large hell hound that guards the gates, not allowing anyone to pass in or out without Hades' permission. Cerberus perks up as he spots Devious, standing only a few feet away.

"I suppose we could not just keep this between the two of us?"

Cerberus growls in response, drool dripping from all three of his jaws.

"I shall take that as a no then."

Before Cerberus can react, Devious launches a powerful blast of magic at him, and he drops to the ground, falling unconscious.

Stepping over him, Devious kicks open the gates, the hinges creaking loudly. Devious uses her mind to alert Iadon she is ready, turning the marble in his hands red. Almost immediately, Iadon appears, a massive army of Demons hissing and cackling behind him. Devious nods approvingly at him.

"I am glad you do not disappoint Iadon."

Iadon chuckles lightly, now wielding a two headed axe.

"I think you'll learn I'm not the disappointing type."

They gaze at each other for a few moments, until Devious breaks eye contact, her eyes roaming over the vast army of Demons.

"Are they fully under your control?"

Iadon lifts his hand, showing Devious a silver ring, a large red stone encased in the centre.

"You're not the only one who can use darker magic to bend things to their will."

Oh, Devious is starting to enjoy him, even though she does not intend to let it show.

"I need you and your army to attack the palace, keep the guards and soldiers occupied, while I see to my father. Are you able to do that?"

Iadon narrows his eyes, feeling slightly patronized, but nods.

* * *

Devious leads Iadon and his army over the river, and back to the palace. Iadon orders the army to attack anyone and anything, except from Hades and Persephone. The Demons screech loudly, and then charge into the palace. Shouts sound out from inside, followed by screams. Iadon glances at Devious.

"Keep them fighting, time for me to dispose of father."

Before Iadon can respond, Devious slips inside, summoning the Forsakener, her magic tinted blade, using it to slice her way to the upper levels of the palace. Reaching the throne room, two guards are positioned outside, blades drawn. Sensing the danger, they lunge at Devious, who easily knocks them both to the ground, then beheads them both with  
Forsakener. She throws open the throne room doors, finding her father sitting on his throne, his own blade resting in his hand. Devious glances around, expecting more guards to try and intercept her, but none appear. Devious pauses in the centre of the room, letting Forsakener calmly rest at her side. She grins menacingly.

"Hello again, _father_."


	8. Chapter 7- The Truth Is Revealed

Calyepian is still in his cell, completely unaware of what is going on at the palace. He is lying flat on his back, his arms folded across his chest, blankly staring up at the dark ceiling. His head is beginning to throb, and the atmosphere feels as if it is slowly crushing the air out of his lungs.

Calyepian tenses as he hears a scraping sound, and he sits up instantly, pressing his back against the wall. He throws his arm across his face as a small amount of light fills the cell.

He hears footsteps, and after a few moments removes his arm slowly, his eyes adjusting too the light. A figure comes into his focus, and he frowns.

"Misandrea?"

Misandrea smiles warmly, and crouches down in front of him.

"Hello Cal."

He leans his head back against the rough wall.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get through the guards?"

"I came too get you out of here, the kingdom needs you."

Calyepian chuckles dryly.

"I am not leaving Amaranthine. There is no place for me there anymore."

Misandrea tips his chin down so that he meets her eyes.

"You're wrong. Do you really believe you would try to kill your own father?"

Calyepian swallows, but maintains eye contact with her.

"I remember doing so, it hardly matters whether I fully believe it or not."

Misandrea immediately latches onto the confession.

"It matters. The only way you're going too be able to see the truth is if you focus on what your heart truly believes."

"What do-"

"Just do it."

Calyepian focuses all of his attention on the ache in his chest, the uncertainty of his memories flowing through his veins, until it reaches his mind. The memories of him attempting to murder his father are ripped from his mind, chasing back to his last memory, getting into his bed and falling asleep. Someone whispering in his ear, someone familiar. His mind jumps back further, years and years rewinding in his mind. The familiar whispering while he is resting, and then jumping forward to the library, sitting with Lartinis, being joined by his sister, then his sister manipulating his friend, his eyes flashing red, and Calyepian continuing as if nothing had happened. This continues throughout the years, memories flooding back quick and fast. The memories suddenly cease, bringing Calyepian back to the present. Sweat beads his forehead, his breathing coming out in small pants. Misandrea is holding his head in her hands, concern etched on her face. Betrayal stabs at Calyepian's heart.

"My sister..."

"I know it is hard to process Cal, but yes. Devious has been manipulating you for years, so that you wouldn't tell your father. She implanted the memories into your mind of you attempting to kill him too."

Calyepian shakes his head, tears pricking his eyes.

"Why? I do not understand."

A tear escapes, and Misandrea wipes it away gently.

"Dark magic is a very powerful thing. It changes whoever possesses it. And you must be willing to do whatever is necessary to end this."

Calyepian stands up, rolling his shoulders to get rid of some of the aches in his muscles.

"And what exactly am I ending?"

Misandrea hands a long blade to Calyepian from under her cloak.

"Devious has amassed an army, and she is using them to occupy the soldiers and guards, leaving your father open to attack. She intends to kill him Calyepian, and to take the throne. You have to do whatever it takes to stop that from happening."

Calyepian stares at the blade in his hand, nodding his head slowly.

"I understand. But she is still my blood, and I will not take her life if there is a chance of saving it."

Misandrea intends to argue, but Calyepian is already running past her, racing to get to his father before Devious can kill him.


	9. Chapter 8- Confrontation

Iadon and his army are beginning to gain the upper hand, mercilessly cutting down everything in their path. Blood hangs thick in the air, shouts and screams echoing throughout the large Palace. Iadon swings his axe, instantly decapitating two soldiers. He has no idea if Devious is succeeding, the only thing helping him through this battle is finding his son.

* * *

"I cannot believe you would do this, especially to your own flesh and blood."

Hades stares down at Devious, his voice thick with betrayal.

"Do what, exactly? Claim what should rightfully be mine anyway?"

Hades shakes his head, standing and walking down from his throne, his blade clutched in his hand. He stops a few feet away from Devious.

"Your brother, who you have also betrayed, will find a way too end this, even if I cannot."

Devious grins wickedly.

"Oh, I am looking forward too that, _father_."

Spitting the last word with venom, Devious lunges at Hades, thrusting Forsakener forward, aiming for his heart. Hades reacts quickly, using his own blade too block. The blades clash together loudly, the force sending them both stumbling back a little. Hades is the first one to attack this time, his blade slicing through the air, which Devious avoids by jumping backwards. Hades steps forward, and Devious grabs his blade in mid swing, holding it in place using all her force. Hades's eyes widen in shock, and he tries too tug the blade free, but to no avail. Her hand armour is the only protection against the blade slicing open her palm, as she yanks the blade from his hand, tossing it to the other side of the room. While Hades is still stunned, Devious elbows him in the face, sending him crashing to the ground, landing with a thud on his back. As he tries to get back up Devious brings her boot down onto his throat, using it to keep him pinned to the ground. Hades grabs her boot, trying too force it off, but it stays firmly in place, his struggling only making her press down harder. Devious taps the edge of the Forsakener against his chest, the exact spot where his heart is located.

"I wonder what last thoughts are racing through your mind at this moment. Betrayal? Despair? Desperation?"

Devious laughs harshly, then rears her blade back too strike.

"It does not matter, for the permanently deceased become nothingness, their existence mattering no more."

Just as she forces the blade forward, it is knocked from her hand, and she is thrown straight threw one of the throne room's glass windows, landing with a thud onto the black dirt ground outside the palace. She groans loudly, the force of the impact taking her by surprise. She feels something trickle down her forehead, already recognizing it to be blood, oozing from a cut caused by the glass. Her rapid healing kicks in, the cut healing, but leaving behind a trail of blood on her face. Pushing herself up from the ground, she summons Forsakener to her. She senses someone standing behind her, and knows who it is without even turning around.

"Brother, free from Amaranthine I see. Let me guess, it had something to do with a particular little witch?"

Devious turns around, Calyepian standing a few feet away from her, holding a blade, anger emanating from his usually calm demeanour.

"Do not refer too her like that."

Devious raises an eyebrow, shrugging nonchalantly.

"You do realise that petty blade you carry will not kill me."

Calyepian's gaze flickers too his blade, then back too Devious.

"It does not have too end like this, De."

Devious flinches, surprised at the use of the nickname her brother would call her when they were growing up. An uneasy feeling creeps through her, feeling a small wave of emotion course through her, the lock in her mind creaking under the pressure. Her resolve falters, and Calyepian latches onto it.

"I know this is not you, not deep down. I grew up with you, helped mother and father raise you, protected you and loved you. I know that you are not this monster. Please, just put down the blade."

Devious feels pressure building in her mind, her emotions pushing more and more too be free, and she uses her free hand too clutch at her head, trying too force the emotions back down.

"_Stop_. _Talking_."

Calyepian watches as Devious tries too hold onto control, but is failing.

"Why are you even trying too stall the enivitable?"

Devious does not wait for an answer, but lunges Forsakener at Calyepian, who quickly dodges out of the way. He stumbles slightly, but quickly regains his balance. Growling, Devious lunges again, but Calyepian easily blocks it. Her mind is weakening her fighting skills, causing her to be less co-ordinated and more reckless. However, it does not affect her strength, and with her next lunge she knocks Calyepian into the side of the Palace, and he thuds to the ground with a shout. Devious approaches, and Calyepian knows he has too make a decision here. He can let her kill him, or he can kill her first. But is he really capable of living with that? His mind flits between the decisions indecisively, unable too choose. It is only when he feels the tip of Forsakener against the back of his neck, that the decision is made for him, by his own survival instincts. He grips Devious's ankle and yanks hard. Devious is caught off guard and thuds to the ground, Forsakener dropping out of her hand. Calyepian scrambles off the ground, holding Devious down by her shoulders, then elongates his front canines. Devious's eyes widen, registering what is coming, but she does not react quick enough. Calyepian sinks his teeth into her neck, his mouth filling with the metallic taste of blood, and then he releases her, wiping excess blood from around his mouth. Devious screams and places a hand over the wound, pain pulsing through her body. Calyepian releases her shoulders and steps back. Tears stream from the corners of Devious's eyes, the pain beyond the point of unbearable. A few moments later, Devious stills completely, her eyes flickering closed. Calyepian sighs deeply, his head in his hands. He feels a hand on his shoulder, and Misandrea stands next too him, looking down at Devious.

"I-"

Misandrea shushes him with a shake of her head.

"Go and help your kingdom."

Calyepian hesitates, but picks up his sword and rushes back into the Palace.

* * *

Hades has now joined the battle, the Demon's victory now wavering. Iadon does not know that Hades is now involved and Devious is defeated, so continues too fight. Calyepian cuts his way through the Demons, eventually coming face to face with Iadon. Iadon pauses briefly, registering that Calyepian is more than a soldier or guard, but then swings his axe at him. Calyepian ducks and tackles Iadon by the waist, forcing him to the ground. Calyepian raises his blade intending too stab Iadon, but Iadon whips one of his wings forwards and Calyepian jumps back in pain, clutching at his stomach. He pulls his hand away, blood staining his hand. A gash is now in his stomach, he can feel the blood seeping through his clothes. Fortunately, it is not deep enough too badly injury him, and his healing ability soon kicks in. Iadon senses that Calyepian is healing himself, and quickly latches his hand onto the realm jumper. A bright white flash, and he is gone. Calyepian curses under his breathe, his stomach now fully healed. Calyepian joins his father, both of them exchanging a silent glance, then they continue too fight, until every last Demon is decapitated. Calyepian and Hades stand at the entrance to the Palace, gazing at the massacre around them. Calyepian turns to his father, about to speak, but he is grabbed forcefully by the arm, dragging him outside. Misandrea drags him back over to were Devious is still lying motionless. Calyepian sighs, kneeling down to touch his sister.

"She is not deceased Cal."

Calyepian blanches, his eyes snapping up too Misandrea.

"That...how is that possible?"

Misandrea shakes her head.

"I have no idea. I didn't think even dark magic could stop a poison like that. As far as I can tell, she's just unconscious, no idea how long it will take for her too wake up."

Calyepian looks back down at Devious, a small wave of relief at not having killed her washing over him. Calyepian senses his father approaching, and switches his attention to him. Hades features are full of anger, and when he reaches Calyepian he attempts too push him aside and draws back his blade, aiming for Devious's neck. Calyepian lunges forward and grabs the blade, hardly feeling it slice into his palm, blood trickling down his wrist and onto the ground. Hades looks down at him, a frown on his face.

"What are you doing!"

Hades stills, his gaze glancing from Calyepian's hand on his blade and Devious.

"What do you think I am doing? I am finishing this once and for all. Remove your hand!"

Calyepian stares, not moving an inch, the gash in his hand starting too sting.

"No father, you do not want too murder your own child in cold blood."

Hades applies more pressure onto the blade, knowing it will cut Calyepian deeper, trying too force him too let go. Calyepian does not give an inch.

"She attempted too kill me and framed you! Why would you want her too live?"

"Because it does not matter what she has done, she is still my sister. Love does not simply vanish."

Hades sighs, and Calyepian withdraws his hand as Hades draws back his blade, sheathing it.

"You are right. But that does not mean she will go unpunished."

A guard appears next too Hades, sheathing his blade. Hades gestures too Devious.

"Take her down too Amaranthine, lock her in the deepest cell."

The guard nods and scoops up Devious, carrying her away to the dungeon. Calyepian stands, clutching his now healing hand to his chest, watching them until they are out of sight. Misandrea squeezes Calyepian's shoulder comfortingly, and he smiles down at her. He is happy that at least he has saved his sister's life, even though he is not sure if she will ever have one out of Amaranthine.


	10. Chapter 9- Eternity

Devious lets her eyes flicker open, immediately clutching her head, pain ebbing throughout her entire body. Groaning, she rolls onto her side, eyes glancing around. The last thing she remembers is the pain from Calyepian's bite, then nothing. Pushing herself to her slightly unsteady feet, she feels around in the gloomy darkness, her fingers discovering a rough wall. She feels all around her, and the only thing her hands find is more and more wall. Growling in frustration, she slams her fist against the wall, so hard that she cuts open her hand. Sighing, she waits impatiently for it to heal. As it heals, she leans back against the wall. A familiar voice on the opposite side of one of the walls catches her attention away from her thoughts.

"I was not sure if you were ever going to wake up."

Devious chuckles dryly, pressing herself against the wall.

"Brother. I suppose I am just full of surprises."

Devious hears him sigh loudly.

"Please, just tell me why."

Devious frowns, gritting her teeth at his obliviousness.

"_Why_? are you serious? The throne should be _mine_, not yours! What makes you better than I am!"

"Devious, I have never thought I am better than you. Nor have I ever implied it."

Devious huffs. "You did not need too. It is as good as fact, to you and to all of the Underworld."

"If that is what you truly believe nothing I ever tell you will persuade you otherwise."

There is a few moments of silence.

"I have persuaded father too spare your life, unfortunately it means that you will most likely remain here for eternity."

Devious bites her lip, a slither of sadness entering her mind.

"This conversation is over."

There is no response from Calyepian, but soon after Devious hears footsteps leading away, and then a large door slam shut in the distance. For the first time in years, a small tear escapes her eyes and rushes down her cheek. She slides to the ground, bringing her legs to her chest, and takes a deep long breathe, preparing herself as best possible.

* * *

After cleaning up the evidence of the battle, everything becomes peaceful again in the Underworld.

Calyepian sits on his bed, his hands in his lap, lost in thought. There is a knock on his door, but he does not respond too it. After a few moments, Lartinis and Misandrea enter. Calyepian does not bother too look up, rubbing his hands together. Misandrea joins him on the bed, slipping a hand over one of his own, squeezing reassuringly. Lartinis stays standing, nervously combing his hand through his hair.

"So-"

"I do not wish to talk about it."

Lartinis nods, glancing at Misandrea, who gestures for him to leave them alone. Lartinis quickly leaves, closing the door behind him. Misandrea runs a thumb across Calyepian's hand.

"I wish you wouldn't torture yourself so much."

Calyepian smiles slightly, but it is a smile heavy with sadness.

"There is no way I cannot. If I had made her feel more equal then-"

"It would'nt have mattered Cal, believe me. Dark magic pushes for more and more control, it doesn't settle for equality."

Calyepian shrugs slightly.

"Maybe you are right. But it does not relieve this ache in my chest."

Misandrea turns Calyepian's face to hers, and locks her lips against his. At first he does not react, completely shocked. After a few moments, he lets himself melt into the kiss, the ache in his chest decreasing slightly. His hand caresses her cheek as her hand is holding his neck, locking him to her, seemingly afraid he will move away. Misandrea is the first one to break the kiss, her breathing elevated, and rests her forhead against his, smiling. Calyepian kisses her quickly on the lips once more, then leans back, grasping both her hands in one of his.

"It will take time Cal, but I will always be here for you, don't ever question that."

No more is said, they just sit there, gaining comfort from each others company.

* * *

Deep across the realms, aboard a spacecraft, he sits, clasping his hands together.

"Peace was made to be destroyed."


End file.
